1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a chair, and more particularly to a foldable chair comprising a side accessory arrangement in which a side accessory is capable of sliding from underneath a seat frame for supporting an accessory object.
2. Description of Related Arts
A foldable chair usually comprises a seat frame supporting a seat fabric thereon, a back frame upwardly extended from the seat frame for supporting a back portion of a user, and a leg frame downwardly and foldably extended from the seat frame to act as a support for the entire foldable chair as well as the user. Usually, the leg frame is foldable so as to allow the user to reduce the entire foldable chair into a compact size when it is not in use. A major disadvantage of such foldable chair is that it is very difficult for a manufacturer to install an accessory, such as a side table, onto the foldable chair without affecting its usual compact size and/or its folding mechanism.
For example, there exist foldable chairs in which a side table is foldably attached to a seat frame so that a user is able to use the side table for, say, writing purposes. This kind of foldable tables has widely been used in schools, where classrooms with limited space are used to conduct classes for many students. In those circumstances, foldable chairs are spacedly positioned in the classrooms and student sitting on the foldable chairs may unfold the side table and put their books and stationary on the side tables. The disadvantages of such foldable chairs is that when they are not in use, the chairs, although foldable, cannot be reduced to compact size and therefore are difficult to store or transport.
From the above description, one can appreciate the inherent tension between the foldability and portability of foldable chairs on one hand, and the benefits of adding a side accessory on the other. The technical problem is that adding anything like a side table onto a foldable chair would inevitably hinder the folding ability or portability of that foldable chair. This is something which has not been successfully resolved.